Hushed Dreams
by MusicLoveDream
Summary: What if Edward wasn't the only one who had a secret? What if Bella did too? There comes a time when you have to keep things from the ones you love in order to keep them safe... what will Bella have to do? Canon pairings, R&R!
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_**Hushed Dreams**_

_**BPOV**_

Tonight I had to lie while putting my acting skills to the test. I had to lie to Edward. As much as I hated doing this to him, I had to protect him from who I am. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, international superstar. Also known as Ella Marie. During the day I'm just an average normal, klutzy girl with a wonderful boyfriend. But at night I'm someone who is bombarded with paparazzi, hearing screaming fans calling my name. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. I went and opened up for Edward**(she already knew he was going to her house) **

"Hey," I said.

"How are you this evening?" he asked.

"I've been better," I told him.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to not only you but the whole family. It's really important."

"OK. Do you want to go and see them now and tell them whatever, or do you want to wait til tomorrow?" he asked.

"Now would be fine. The sooner the better."

We went outside to his car and drove to his house. When we got there Alice was waiting outside with a frown on her pixie face. When I got out of the car, she walked up to me and asked,

"Is it true? Do you really have to go?" I felt so bad. I didn't want to leave my family like this, but I hade to.

"Bella what is she talking about?" Edward asked. I sighed, this was going to be very hard.

After talking with the whole family, they were all devastated. No one wanted me to go. I told them that my mother needed me in Florida so I was going to go and see her.

"I'm sorry, but it was last minute. But the good thing is that we can keep in contact with each other, right?"

"I guess your right. But, how long are you going to be down there?" Emmett asked.

"That at the moment is unknown. But I promised that it will be over and I will be back before you know it," I told him, walking over to him and giving him a hug goodbye.

"when are you leaving?" Carlisle asked.

"Tonight, so I can get there by morning." He frowned. I hated myself for doing this to them.

I said goodbye and goodnight to everyone. Tonight I would have to board a plane going to New York to start my tour around the world. This was not going to be easy going through without Edward by my side. But at least I will be able to talk to him everyday, unlike last time. I shuddered.

When Edward had pulled up to my house and brought me inside, he looked heartbroken. As much as I wanted to stay, I had to leave, my fans were waiting and I could not bring Edward or his family into this.

It was my business and it needed to be taken cared of.

"Edward, I just want you to know that I love you and don't you dare think that I am making this up to leave you. That will never happen in a million years. Just call me everyday and I will answer. OK?"

All he did was nod his head. I the part of leaving, I have to face both of our pains.

"Please is there any way you can stay? I don't think I can go very long without you, Bella." he said.

"I'm sorry but my mom needs me Edward. I promise you that I will come back as soon as possible."

All of a sudden I heard a horn outside. One of my friends Ashley might of already called a cab for me.

"I guess I have to go now," I said sadly. I didn't want to leave Forks behind like this. I couldn't. the cab honked again. So I went to the door to get my bags that were already there, but Edward beat me to it.

"If your going away, at least let me carry your bags for you." I smiled. Always the perfect gentleman.

He walked me to the car and put my bags in the trunk.

"Goodbye, love."

"'Bye, I'll call first thing when I get there promise. I love you." I said, crying.

"Don't cry, love. Just go take care of your mother so you can come back to me." he said to me.

I hugged and kissed him very passionately. This is the last kiss for a **while. Then I got in the cab and it started driving away from my love. I looked back, behind me and waved for the last time. If only I could tell Edward who I really am. My true colors. Then he could travel the world with me. But I was afraid, afraid that if I told him, he would leave again. The way he did those few months ago. I lie to the ones I love. The Cullens and Edward would have every right to be upset and hate me, I lied. Alice would think that I betrayed our friendship. Rosalie would hate me even more for hurting her family. I couldn't even think about what everyone else would think. Or Edward. But right now I need to think about my future. What lies ahead. I needed to think about my hushed dreams.**


	2. The Concert

_AN: Sorry its taken so long to up date the second chapter. School is in session once again so I got to deal with that. But I'm back now!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs used in this chapter._

**Chapter 2-The Concert**

**BPOV**

Breathe Bella Breathe, I told myself. I was sitting in my dressing room trying to cam my nerves before I go on stage. Sometimes when I'm right about to go on stage, I feel kind of nervous. I get butterflies in my stomach, and I feel slightly lightheaded. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now. Shoot I forgot to call Edward. I picked up my cell and dialed is cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward its me, Bella"

"Oh Hello, love," he said in a relived tone," I thought you were in trouble or something. You haven't called in about three days."

"Sorry, I just got so caught up in helping my mom and Jennifer with her kids," I lied. My story for being gone so long was that my mom was having a hard time because her closest best friend was recently diagnosed with cancer and was given only 6 months to live so Renee is having a hard time with that. The thing is that Jennifer and Renee have been so close ever since that 1st grade. So they are kind of like sisters. And Jennifer has been around me ever since I was born so her and I are pretty close as well.

"That's fine, Bella. Take the time you need to help you mother." He told me.

"Ok, I got to go but I will call you later on when I get the chance. Tell everybody at home that I miss them and I'll talk to them later, ok?"

"I will, love. Bye. I love you." He told me.

"I love you too. Bye!" And we hung up.

Then I left my dressing room to go give a kick ass show!

The crowd was going crazy waiting for the show to start.

"How are you guys tonight?" I asked. They went wild with screaming.

I laughed. "Are you guys ready to have a great time!"

"YEAH," They all yelled.

"Ok then," I looked at the band to cue them.

_Mr. know it all__  
><em>_Well ya think you know it all__  
><em>_But ya don't know a thing at all__  
><em>_Ain't it something y'all__  
><em>_When somebody tells you something bout you__  
><em>_Think that they know you more than you do__  
><em>_So you take it down another pill to swallow__  
><em>_Mr. bring me down__  
><em>_Well ya like to bring me down don't ya__  
><em>_But I ain't laying down, baby__  
><em>_I ain't going down__  
><em>_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be__  
><em>_Nobody gonna make a fool out of me__  
><em>_Baby you should know that I lead not follow_

_(Chorus)__  
><em>_Oh you think that you know me, know me__  
><em>_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely__  
><em>_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You ain't got the right to tell me__  
><em>_When and where to go, no right to tell me__  
><em>_Acting like you own me lately__  
><em>_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. play your games__  
><em>_Only got yourself to blame__  
><em>_When you want me back again__  
><em>_But I ain't falling back again__  
><em>_Cause I'm living my truth without your lies__  
><em>_Let's be clear baby this is goodbye__  
><em>_I ain't coming back tomorrow_

_(Chorus)__  
><em>_Oh you think that you know me, know me__  
><em>_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely__  
><em>_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You ain't got the right to tell me__  
><em>_When and where to go, no right to tell me__  
><em>_Acting like you own me lately__  
><em>_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me_

_(Bridge)__  
><em>_So what, you've got the world at your feet__  
><em>_And you know everything about everything__  
><em>_But you don't__  
><em>_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see_

_(Chorus)__  
><em>_Oh you think that you know me, know me__  
><em>_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely__  
><em>_Cause baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You ain't got the right to tell me__  
><em>_When and where to go, no right to tell me__  
><em>_Acting like you own me lately__  
><em>_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. know it all__  
><em>_Well ya think you know it all__  
><em>_But ya don't know a thing at all__  
><em>_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You don't know a thing about me_

I smiled to hear everybody scream and yell my name

"Ella Marie! Ella Marie! Ella Marie!"

"Are you all ready for the next song?"

They screamed even more.

"Well here it comes." Then the music started.

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
><em>_I have known it all this time__  
><em>_but I never thought I'd live to see it break__  
><em>_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet__  
><em>_And I can't trust anything now__  
><em>_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't loose you again__  
><em>_something's made your eyes go cold__  
><em>

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Something's gone terribly wrong__  
><em>_You're all I wanted__  
><em>_Come on, come on don't leave me like this__  
><em>_I thought I had you figured out__  
><em>_Can't breathe whenever you gone__  
><em>_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away__  
><em>_From everything we had__  
><em>_But I still mean every word I said to you__  
><em>_He would try to take away my pain__  
><em>_And he just might make me smile__  
><em>_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
><em>_Won't see you again__  
><em>_something keeps me holding on to nothing__  
><em>

_(Chorus)  
>Come on, come on don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_I know, I know, oh_  
><em>I just know<em>  
><em>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<em>

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>Won't finish what you started<em>

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you gone<em>  
><em>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><em>I have known it all this time<em>  
><em>Never ever thought I'd see it break.<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd see it<em>

As I finished the song I felt a tear go down my cheek. I wrote the song right out of left field, during the time Edward was… gone. I let out a lot of my feeling at the time. Music has always helped me through anything.

After the show finished, I got my self cleaned up and into the limo. I had to go to Seattle-all the way cross country from Orlando, where I am now- to do a photo shoot and about 3 interview. And I'm doing a performance on Good Morning America in New York City in like 2 days. Wow, so much to do in one week. My life does not take a rest.

**How was that? Like? Love? You can tell me what you think by reviewing! :D You know you want to. Lol**

**- Aly**


	3. The auditions and interviews

A/N: For this story I'm going to be using songs in the future so if anyone has any suggestions, either PM me or leave a review telling me the song title and artist (As well as what you thought of the chapter cuz feedback is needed please :D). Any genre is welcome. Thanks everyone! :D

**The auditions and interviews**

BPOV

Marriott Hotel

Room 456

Seattle, Washington

June 12, 2008

5:30 am

When I woke up this morning, I was extremely tired. Yesterday I had dance rehearsals, band rehearsals, a photo shoot, as well as an interview. After the interview, I had about 3 hours to get ready for the concert. It was a 2 and a half hour show full of none stop singing, dancing, and quick changes. All I want to do right now is sleep forever! But I couldn't because I had to the Seattle Concert Arena ( I just made that up on the spot so...) and start warming my body up for the dance auditions I was having to find more dancers then after that in the same place, I had a few interviews for a new assistant and hair/makeup stylist, and wardrobe designer. But I had a feeling that something was going to happen today. I don't know if it was good or bad, it was like that annoying little voice in my head telling me to be careful today. I dismissed it and got up out of bed to start with my day. I started the shower and got my towel, under garments, and cloths all set. Next was to brush my teeth. When I finished with that, I got into the shower. The warm water felt great against my skin. I took some of my favorite strawberry shampoo and poured some into the palm of my hand and lathered into my hair. I rinsed out the shampoo and put some conditioner in my hair. I finish taking a shower, got out, and dried myself off. When I walked back to my bed to get dressed, my phone rang with a ringtone letting me know that someone just texted me. I smiled to myself when I saw that it Edward.

Edward: Hey love. Couldn't sleep, hbu.

Bella: lol u can't sleep in general. Ur a vampire! Miss me?

Edward: Of course I miss u! I feel sooooo lonely : '( it's not the same without u with me or the family. They all miss u too and Alice just said "hi BFF!"

Bella: lol tell her I said hi and to u and everyone else that I'll Skype u guys l8ter :p

When I sent that text, I noticed that it was almost 6:00 so I got dressed and texted my friend Ashley to tell to be really in five minute so that way we can get to the arena. I got my sweater, iPod, and phone with me, ready to go. I left the hotel room being very cautious making sure that no one was around to see me except for my body guard who was standing outside my door all night long. As well as Ashley across the hall. She sent a smile my way.

"Morning Bells. Ready to go?" she asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said then laughed. Let the day begin.

Seattle Concert Arena

Main Stage

Seattle, Washington

June 12, 2008

8:37am

"Ok let's start from the top of the routine everyone," I told everyone who was auditioning for a "seat" as a backup dancer for me. I sat at the table that was set up In the front of the dance room. I had my creative director, Kate Gonzalez, and my manager, Lizzie Martinez. They were the ones helping me pick out my new dancers.

"So have you picked anyone out yet, Bella?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I see at least two who I know can really kick ass here," I said smiling. Kate smiled as well.

After we were finished with the dancers, it was time to have the interviews for my new assistant, hair/makeup artist, and my wardrobe designer. These interviews took place in my dressing room. There were a lot of people outside the dressing room for this. When I passed by everyone, I thought I recognized two people there but I dismissed it. I got in the room and got myself ready for the first two people. When I was ready for them I told Ashley to send in the first two people in line.

"You ready for the screams of joy from people meeting you?" she asked looking into my eyes, making it known that she was serious. I looked back into her gold eyes and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She nodded and sent two people in. I was looking down at the notebook in my hands when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello my name is-" My head snapped up to see the closest people I had to me as sisters.

"Alice? Rosalie?" I questioned, not believing my eyes.

"Bella?"

A/N: Was that a good cliffhanger? I might know what's going through your head. "What are Alice and Rosalie going to think of Bella being Ella Marie?" Just leave a review to tell me what you think and if you want to, leave a request for a song. Maybe it will be in the story. Tell me the song and we will find out lol. Peace out!

-Aly

P.S i need lots of reviews to really continue this story...:P Seriously! It wont hurt you, if you leave a review for each chapter, you my get a sneak peek of my upcoming work or upcoming part of this story ;)


	4. Announcments

I know, I know. This isn't a chapter. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter but I just wanted to say a few things before I continue writing.

**1.** I'm still taking request for songs in this story, I've only gotten two. The whole point of having the requests is so all you of you guys can see the song you want. If you get what I mean.

**2.** For any Law and Order SVU fans out there who are reading this, I have a role play open for fun. Just PM me if you want a character. The link is on my profile.

**3.** Also, I'm all ears for any ideas for things you would/might like to happen in the story. Just keep in mind I'm not changing any pairings. The pairings here are the same pairings in the books.

**4.** Any and all story idea suggestions and song requests made for this story, you guys will be acknowledged at the end or beginning of the chapter that your request is used in, as well at the end of the story. If you don't want your name mentioned in recognition for any reason, just let me know or PM your song requestor story suggestions to me. You will be named at the end but as anyomonous.

**5.** New thing: I have this advice email going on now. So you need some advice? Well email me and I'll get back A.S.A.P you don't have to tell me your name, who it's about or anything. Here it is: __

**6.** And last but least:

OK, so, I got this off someone else's story and it seemed to work for them…them got like

600 something reviews altogether for their story!

**_1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter!_**

**_5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter_**

**_11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter_**

**_17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!_**

So these are my new review rules for every single chapter I write, no matter what story it is.

So that's all I have to say, and that just took the rest of my energy out of me.

It's 3:37 in the freakin morning and I am going to try and get some serious sleep.

Then I'll post this when I get to later in the day. Peace out people!

-Aly :)


	5. Confessions

A/N: okay so did anyone notice in the last chapter when Bella looked at Ashley and when I put "looked into her GOLD eyes and nodded" lol and a sorry in ahead time for and typos or anything, I'm writing ALL of this on my iPod. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Confessions**

_Previously on Hushed Dreams_

_I was looking down at the notebook in my hands when I heard a familiar voice. _

_"Hello my name is-" My head snapped up to see the closest people I had to me as sisters. _

_"Alice? Rosalie?" I questioned, not believing my eyes._

_"Bella?"_

**BPOV**

My heart began racing. What was I going to tell them?

"Umm...hi guys," I said quietly.

"Hi? Is that _all_ we get after not seeing you for about 6 months?" Alice yelled, grabbing me into a tight hug.

"Still human here...can't breath!" Has Emmett been teaching her how to give bear hugs?

"I'm sorry I just haven't seen you in so long. What have you been up to? Besides lying to the whole family about where you have been..."

I felt like I was going to cry. How was I going to tell them my secret?

"I'm sorry you guys. I've been wanting to tell all of you guys about this but..."I trailed off.

"But what, Bella?" Rosalie asked, speaking for the first time.

"I didn't know if everyone was going to except me the way I am, in all of this fame and fortune."

"Bella, I don't get why you would think that! We love you no matter what. So what if you're famous. You're Bella, our sister, daughter, and the love of Edward's life, that's all the matters," Rosalie said. I stood there, just stunned. This is coming from someone who pretty much hates me. And she said "we"!

"I know I've been a real bitch to you, but all I was doing was trying to protect my brother. I wanted to make sure that he never gets hurt by a selfish person. And I'm not afraid to admit that I did miss you when we left you, Bella. My point is that I'm extremely sorry that I have been acting the way I have. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Rosalie."

"My family calls me Rose, Bella," she said to me, smiling.

"So what's your story Bella?" Alice asked

"What do you mean?"

"How did you end up in Forks?"

"Well, my cover story was what everyone else knows but it's time you guys as my family, hear the real deal. The real reason why I came to Forks was to hide out. I wanted to get away from the spotlight, I wanted to feel and be like an average teenager. I wanted to school, have a regular job. The whole bit. To be honest I didn't even mean to pretty much fall in love the way I did with Edward. But I don and never will regret everything that happened."

As I was telling them the whole story, I couldn't help but feeling enormously guilty for lying to my family. Especially Edward. If I told him the complete and total truth, would he still want me? Would he still love me even after all of this?

"But-Rosalie and Alice- I need you both to promise me that neither of you will mention this to anyone. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, or Edward. You can't even think about it around him. I want to be able to tell all of them myself. They need to hear the truth from me. It's best."

I looked at both of them seriously.

"I promise," they said at the same time. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ok you two have to start get going. I have other people to interview," I said. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Before you even ask Alice, you both have the job because I know you both best and I know what you both are capable of with these positions." I smiled "Just don't do anything crazy on me." I was only going to keep "interviewing" people to make it seem like I haven't picked out my new employees.

"I thought I was the psychic here!" Alice said jokingly. I smiled.

"You are. But I know way too good Ali," I said. They both pulled me into warming hugs.

"See ya later Bella."

"Kay. Bye Alice. Bye Rose. And remember what a told you."

"We won't say anything, Bells!" And with that they left. When they left, Ashley came in.

"Those are the two infamous Cullen sisters, huh?"

"Yeah," I said with a small smile.

"They seem nice," she said simply. I nodded in agreement. Now at least there's two Cullens know the truth, there's still five more to worry about, but one that I hate to see their reaction to...

* * *

><p><strong>-That's the 4th chapter! :) And for anyone who read the last chapter, about the new review rules...disregard it. After a few reviews, I really realized that I don't need reviews, all I need is your support :) again...<em>DISREGARD THE REVIEW RULES!<em>**


	6. Home

_Ok so I'm now writing this chapter on a bus...a 5 hour trip to Philly with like a whole bunch of kids in my while entire 8th grade...so I'm trying to at least write two to three chapters for you guys. So im gonna stop blabbering and go on with the story :) oh and there's an important note I need EVERYONE to read!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Home**

It's been 8 months since I've seen my family. I miss them so much. The tour is finally over and Ivan finally go home. I have like a year off, but next month I'm planning to go in to the studio to start my next album. Well at least to start writing the songs. After about a two hour plane ride from San Diego to Port Angeles International, I was finally home. First I went to my dad's house to drop my bags off. When I saw that he wasn't home, I was a little disappointed. I wanted to surprise him that I was home early. I decided to hide all of my bags in the attic until later and go see my family, the Cullens. So I want to my room to change out of my dress to a t-shirt, my favorite jeans, and converse. I took my hair out of its pony tail and brushed it out so it was down, flowing around my shoulders. I grabbed my sweater and my car keys and left out the door. I got in the car Edward bought me a few months ago, an Audi. Once I got to the mansion, I parked the car in the garage and walked to the porch to find the front door key. When I got inside, I figured that everyone would be in the living room but I heard then all in the dining room talking, maybe arguing. So I listened behind the opposite wall.

"Alice, where is she? When I called her mom in Florida this morning, you know what she said? Huh? She told me that Bella hasn't been staying there. Renee hasn't seen Bella since that time in Phoenix! So you tell me Alice. WHERE THE HELL IS BELLA?" Edward yelled.

"Edward I already told you I don't know ok? I. Don't. Know. I haven't seen any visions of her lately so I don't know. Get off of my back and lets try and find her!" Alice fired back. After that I figured it was time for me to step out from the wall and show that there was no need to try and find me. So I took a deep breath and stepped in to the dining room.

"Hey you guys. So what's been going on since I've been gone?"

From the moment I started talking, there was seven pairs of vampire eyes staring right at me. I looked at them each in the eye, one by one. But when I looked into Edward's eyes, I could see excitement, joy, love...but the ones that stood out the most were anger and confusion.

* * *

><p><em>-I know this was a short one but i promise u guys that ill try and make the next chapter longer than this one-<em>

_-MUHAHAHAHAHA! You love the cliffy I left there for you huh? Well tell me what u think of this chapter by leaving a review :) any and all criticism is wanted. Please and thank you! :)-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now for the important note: So I've gotten at least one or two review-from what it sounds like-that have like been DEMANDING that I update. First things first, I'm not going to be taking demands like that. As rude as it may sound, I don't care. I'm not going to be told what to do like that. If no one can be patient, I can't update. That's just how it is. Second of all, I've been trying to write as much as I can, whenever I can. Having rehearsals and babysitting along with school work, I don't always have time to write you guys another chapter. So I'm asking everyone to please be patient when it comes to the updates. I would really appreciate it. I'll write whenever I can and update whenever I can. Thank you for taking the time to read this. <strong>_

_**~Aly**_


	7. Misunderstandings

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. I updated as soon as I could. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I wish I did tho...cuz if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing on a website. I would have my story sold in bookstore all over the U.S..._

Chapter 6

Misunderstandings

_***pause story***_

_" *clears throat* Yeah I'm pretty sure you all know who I am right? Bella Swan of course. Well I'm here to relay a message through the author of this story. I'll just read the email Aly sent me._

_Dear Bella,_

_Since you're the main character in the story and you're around the most, I need you to tell something to the readers. Due to fact that I have gotten another review stating and demanding that I update the story or they stop reading the story, I would like every reader there is for the story, that is I get one more demand like that, and I'm putting the story on hold for a while or I'm discontinuing the story. It's sad that I have to come to these measures, everyone else suffers...no you know what tell them that if they have a problem with me not updating fast enough, that's too damn bad. If they don't like the fact that they have to wait to for an update, then that too fcking bad. It's called patience. If you don't have it, maybe you should go pick some up at the fckin dollar store cause I'm sick of them damn demands and I'm not putting up with them. *thinks* Breath Aly Breath. -Back to the email- Ok I'm done ranting. So that basically it, now you could go back to your life lol, thnx Bella :)_

_~Aly _

_"So there you have it. Ummm if I were any of you guys, I would be patient. Because when Aly says they she'll do something like that, she will, she doesn't mess around. She kinda spazzed out in the email, but that wasn't the damage she could do. So just please listen...ugh I'm not going to say anymore, not going to try and warn you guys. If you get bit in the ass because of the high level of impatience. I'm out. *leaves* "_

_***play story***_

"BELLA!" Alice yelled before grasping me into a tight hug. She had a relived look on her face. When she let go of me Emmett engulfed my in a hug as well. Edward was next. He pulled me into a deep kiss but when we pulled away, he didn't want to let me go. Eventually, everyone embraced me, and then the piles of questions started to fall on me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Bella."

"Bella where were you?"

"How your little trip?"

"Bella."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Ok you guys, one at a time," I said, hugging Edward close to me. After all these months, I missed his cool skin, sweet scent, his kisses, his hugs...his love. I missed that safety that I always felt around him and the wholeness I felt being with him. I nodded to Alice, gesturing that she could go first.

"Bella, I'm pretty confused. You said that you went to Florida to help out your mother. But this morning when Edward calls to talk to you and asks if your there, she tells him that she hasn't seen you since that time in Phoenix. Would you like to explain?" At first I thought she was serious, like the 'interview' with her and Rosalie never happened. But then she gave me a look that said something like, 'you either tell them your secret or make something up.' So I replied;

**(A/N: lol I was gonna b mean and end the chapter right there but for one, the chapter was gonna b too short for that. Even tho the chpt is going to be short...Nd two, I was feeling generous. Ok back to the story now :)**

"I really went to go see a few old friends in Phoenix then I went to a trial college course for a few months at a great college in Boston. No biggie I guess." Maybe they'll believe that. They should, because I put my good lying skills to use.

"Bella, why didn't you just tell us? It would have been no problem to let you go if you wanted to go alone, love," Edward said. He gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"No need to lie dear. But just curious, what college was it?" Esme asked. Oh crap I didn't even think of that. So I scrabbled around for an answer and choose to give her the name of the college I graduated from a few years ago.

"Berkley College of Music," I said in a whisper. I knew that something like that they probably be surprised of. Simply because they probably would never think that I would want to go to a music college. Considering all the times that I would complain how music can just be so complicated sometimes. That mainly would happen when ever Edward would TRY to teach me how to play piano.

"Whaaaaat? What about all those things you said-"

"Yeah I know, Emmett. But I realized the music can be complicated but in a cool way, ya know?"

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Edward said. Of course he would. Since he's the expert musician in the family. I looked at my whole family, and I felt ashamed. I was keeping one of my most precious secrets from them. I know theirs so it only fair that I tell them mine.

"Bella, are you ok? Your feelings are a little...weird right now," Jasper said breaking my train of thought. I shook my head. They have to know.

"Can I talk to all of you for a second?" They looked at me confused for a second, but then nodded and sat down on the couches.

"Love, what is it," Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm going to tell you now," I smiled,"Go sit down with your family." He did as I told him to do. I stood standing in front of them and took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to get off my chest. It's been on my mind and killing me, so here it is," I sighed, could I really go thought with this? Would they still accept me for me once I tell them the truth? Would they still want me as part of their family after I've lied to them all this time? _Would Edward still love me for me, not some superstar?_ All these questions were running through my head, I could help but feel uneasy from it all. I looked at Rosalie and Alice. They both looked back at me with one question in their eyes, Are you sure? _Was I?_ I had no idea. Here goes nothing...

"I'm not very sure how to start this. But I want to know, how would you all react if I told you..."

**HAHAHA cliffy! I feel a little evil for doing this to you guys. Lol so please review, I would love you feedback :) pls and thnx**

**~Aly**


	8. Secrets Gone Wrong

A/N: I've trying to write this chapter as fast as possible so I hope you all enjoy it :) Hope this chapter is longer enough for u

A/N2: **WARNING!** If you are a person who doesn't take suspense too well, do not read beyond this point, for the is a major suspense point in the chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

_Previously on Hushed Dreams_

_"There's something I need to get off my chest. It's been on my mind and killing me, so here it is," I sighed, could I really go thought with this? Would they still except me for me once I tell them the truth? Would they still want me as part of their family after I've lied to them all this time? Would Edward still love me for me, not some superstar? All these questions were running through my head, I could help but feel uneasy from it all. I looked at Rosalie and Alice. They both looked back at me with one question in their eyes, Are you sure? Was I? I had no idea. Here goes nothing..._

_"I'm not very sure how to start this. But I want to know, how would you all react if I told you..."_

Chapter 7

Secrets Gone Wrong

"Told you...that...I'm not ready. Not ready to be a vampire yet. Unsure if I want to be one, is what I'm trying to say," I lied.

I couldn't say the truth, the real thing I really want to get off my chest. It was too much to bare. I couldn't face what their reactions would be. I couldn't face losing the most important people in my life. If I lost them — Esme, Carlisle. My second parents. Jasper and Emmett. My Brothers. Edward. The love of my life. I mean, I would still have Alice and Rosalie. I think. Because they already know the truth. But still. The Cullens are the only and closest people to me as far as family goes. The only person I have as my blood family is Charlie. My mom...is a completely different story. One that I hate. One story that I wish doesn't exist, but doesn't disappear. The way I want it to.

"So you don't want to be changed?" Edward asked, hopeful.

"I didn't say that. I said that I was unsure about it. I mean, will I still be the Bella you all love. Are you all going to want to stick around when I'm some crazed newborn?" I asked. Although this isn't what I really wanted to tell them, I still want to know these things.

"Love, of course we will."

"Why wouldn't I want to stick around my awesome sister?" Emmett wondered.

"Of course we would stick around. You're a sister to us. We love you," Jasper said. That's the first time he's ever said something like that to me. And it meant a lot to me.

"There's nothing you could do to get rid of us." Alice stated matter-of-factly. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Kudos."

"Bella, there's nothing to be worried about. We'll all be here standing right by your side every step of the way," Carlisle said.

Esme stood up, walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms. I leaned into her embrace.

"Isabella, you must understand that no matter what happens when that time comes, we will all be here for you. There's no way we could leave you. Your a sister to Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. The one Edward will love forever. And most of all, a daughter to Carlisle and myself. Forever and always. There's nothing you could do or say to change that. We love you dearly, I love you. You're like a daughter to me and I will stick with you, right along with everyone." When she said that last sentence, I wanted to cry.

Esme has been a mother figure to me, a great one at that. But hearing all of this from her, made my day but made me think of my own mother. But I knew that Esme was serious when she told me all of that, because she only calls me by my complete full name when she is serious with me. Or angry with me. But that only happened once.

"You all really mean what you say?" They nodded in reply to my question.

"Ok! Enough with the denial and sapyness, let's watch a movie to together!" Says Alice.

She put on The Blind Side and we all sit somewhere around in the living room. Alice and Jasper where snuggled together on one one the couches, Esme and Carlisle were on the other sofa, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting a few feet away from where Alice's feet were dangling for the couch, and Edward and I were sitting together on the love seat. I snuggled close to him while he wrapped his arms around me. The beginning on the movie had already started.

**(Pay close attention)**

Then a sudden question came floating around in my head.

"Hey, what would you guys do or say if I told you a secret of mine? One that I've been keeping from you ever since I met you all." Emmett started to laugh.

"For one I couldn't trust you ever again. And two... Ehh who am I kidding? I just wouldn't want to be around you anymore, I mean come on Bella. How could you do that to us?" He pondered.

I sat there horrified. After hearing that, Emmett could never know my secret. Then I heard Alice and Rosalie agreeing with Emmett. Whaaaat? How could they? The two of them already know the truth and they're fine with it! More than ok with everything. Did they play me? Whats going on right now? Next I hear my worst fear being said.

"I don't think we could still be together after that, Love. If there's no trust there's no love. And I'm sorry for that," Edward stated simply. They defiantly can't find out. Nope, no can do. No sir-y Bob. Not gonna happen.

"Why do you ask, Bella?" Jasper asks curiously. I gave a face and a hand wave.

"Just curious."

"Ok," They all said in unison. Then turned back to the movie. I turned my face into Edward's chest. A few tears escaped my eyes. I would lose my family if I told them. I would lose pretty much everyone that I really truly care about. The only family to me. I would lose everything I love. Everyone I love. I tried to hold in the sobs that began to build up in my throat, but failed. I started to sob. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. The sobs began to become louder and louder. I heard voices. Someone tried to touch my arm but I violently pulled my arm away. I screamed as loud as I could. Hearing the words of my family...it was like someone stabbing me in the heart with a rusty knife, twisting it — torturing me with pain — then pulling in out. Imagining Edward leaving me again because of a secret, the thought itself ripped the hole right through my torso. The pain of it was worse than the first time I ever felt it. I tried to hold myself together but it wasn't possible. I couldn't bare the pain. I screamed my heart out multiple times. I heard voices starting to panic, calling my name.

"Bella? Bella!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders. Loving kisses on my lips were placed. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"BELLA!" My shot open. All I saw was the Cullen's hovering around me. I sat up and saw that I wasn't in the living room anymore, I was lying on the bed in Edward's room. When did I get here? Edward sat in front of me and grasped my hands in his.

"Bella. What's wrong?" I opened my mouth to reply 'nothing, I'm fine' but he stopped me before I could.

"And don't even say nothing. It's not nothing and you're not fine. You wouldn't have been freaking out if it was nothing."

"Wait what even happened all I remember was being down stairs watching the movie and...I don't know." I was dazed and confused. What the hell just happened?

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Alice. I simply shook my head.

"Well, a few minutes after the movie began, you fell asleep. So I took you upstairs so you were comfortable while you slept. Out of nowhere you started crying and whimpering. And screaming," Edward said in a pained voice. "I tried waking you, but you pulled yourself away from me. Love, what was wrong? I've never seen you act that way before? I..I..." He couldn't continue. I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was a dream, just a dream. No a nightmare.

"A..uh bad dream, that's all..." I looked at the time. 8:27 at night. Dammit, Charlie will be home soon, I wanted to surprise him with a nice dinner, since I just got home. I got up and looked at my family.

"I'm sorry you guys, I gotta go. Charlie should be home soon so...umm see you guys tomorrow?" I asked, as if for permission. Esme beamed.

"Of course sweetie. We would all love to hear more about your trip," she said. I nodded, smiling gently at her. I grabbed my messenger bag, swung it around my body and grabbed my keys.

"I'll walk you down," Edward said. I smiled up at him.

"Oh, Bella! Text me when you get the chance, ok?" Alice said.

"'Kay. Will do. Bye Everyone," I said turning away, down the stairs. I heard various farewells from everyone and chuckled.

"Love, are you sure you're okay? I could drive you home if you'd like," Edward said as we descended down the stairs.

"Really Edward, I'm okay. It was just a terrible dream." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of doubt in his face.

Once I got to the front door, I turned to face Edward.

"Can I come and see you tonight or are you going to be unpacking?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'll be unpacking but I wouldn't mind a little help." I got on my tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss and chuckled.

"I'll be at your window when Charlie's asleep."

"Can't wait," I said stealing another kiss from him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," with saying the reply I left. On my way home, all I did was think. What am I going to do? I was close to telling my family my biggest and only secret. But I told yet another lie. The more lies I tell, the guiltier I feel. The longer I put off telling them the truth, the more it could possibly hurt all of them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I slept in late. But a little too late. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 2:17 in the afternoon. I jumped out of my bed. I have a sound check for a show I'm in Seattle. In only a little over an hour I have to be there. And it takes about a hour and a half to get there. Damn! I snatched my phone for my nightstand and texted the first person I thought of.<p>

To: Crazy Pixie Sister

Hey, I can't make it today, to ur house. Just woke up a total mess like 2min ago nd I gotta be a sound check at 3:30 in Seattle. So sry. But can do me a huge favor and drive me there, cuz I kno I could probably get there with in 20 min considering ur madd driving skills...

I was going to hit send but got surprised by none other than Alice herself.

"Rose is in the car downstairs and your cloths," she said holding up a Hollister bag,"are right here. Now go brush your teeth and all that so we can get you going," Alice said, pushing me to my door, handing me my bag of toiletries.

I nodded, rushing to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed out the small kinks in my hair. Once I was done, I pretty much ran back to my room. The cloths Alice brought for me were laid out on my bed. It was a deep blue top that had 3/4 sleeves. A pair of black yoga pants and ballet flats that matched the color of the top. And of course accessories. A necklace that had a diamond studded heart on it, a pair of ear rings to match, a ring that had a blue pearl on it, and lastly, a pretty white flower hair clip. In less then five minutes I was dressed and ready to go. Alice braided my hair into a beautiful side french braid. She didn't put too much make-up thank god. Just a touch of blue eyeshadow, light mascara, and light pink lip gloss.

The hair clip was clipped in a way the hold back my long side bangs. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel pretty. The outfit mad me look 'Ella Marie', but since my fashion sense has really grow as Bella, no thanks to Alice, I felt like myself. Just in a slightly glamorous way. I grabbed my light blue cross body bag and stuffed my iPhone, wallet, keys, my personal small notebook — full of notes from previous meetings and shows. Along with lyrics to songs that I've written in the past and current ones I'm working on now — and my white sunglasses. Alice was already in the car downstairs waiting for me with Rosalie. I practically ran downstairs. Grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of water, I ran out the door and into the car. Rose chuckled.

"Your actually made it to the car without tripping once, surprising." All three of us giggled and we were on our way. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. It was a text from Edward.

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Hello, Love :)

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

Hey u :)

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

How's ur day so far with Alice and Rose? They torture u with a make over yet :3

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

Lol not really. It was just a quick change from PJs the a comfortable casual outfit :P and light makeup surprisingly

From: Edward

To: Bella

Lol very surprising. I can't wait to c u l8er, imu :(

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

Imu 2 :( but at least we'll c each other later :)

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Leave i find a bright side :) but we won't c each other 4 long sadly

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

:/ how come?

From: Edward

To: Bella

Alice and Rose are forcing all of us to go c the Seattle show of Ella Marie, u kno. That singer that they work for now. But I was hoping that they asked u too...

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

They did but I uh, don't really like Ella Marie that much...and concerts her concerts aren't really my thing...

_More lies..._

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Then I'm staying behind with u, more time together :D

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

U don't have to, plus I think I'm going to La Push to hang out with Jake. I haven't seen him in a while so, yea. But u go have fun with ur family :)

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Bella, r u sure u don't want me to stay? If u do want me to, I'm more then ecstatic to do so.

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

No it's ok, just have fun ok? Besides, by the time that show ends, I should be home and my window will be wide open ;)

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

:D YAY!

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

Lol is Alice finally starting to rub off on u? xD

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Lol no thank god. I luv my sister but sometimes she can be too much lol smh

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

Lol ok well I gotta go now cuz I've been busy txtin u and Alice is getting annoyed from the ringing of my giving my this look like if-ur-phone-rings-one-more-time-im-gonna-shove-it...maybe I shouldn't finish that thought :P I luv u 3

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Lol nd I luv u more 3

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

I luv u most 3 3 3

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Lol ok fair play, u win :* luv u

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

Luv u more

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Luv u most ;)

To: Edward 3

From: Bella

-.- not cool...stealing my trick...I still luv u anyway 3 g2g now bye :*

From: Edward 3

To: Bella

Lol bye :*

By now, we were already in Seattle in less then a half hour. My car came to a complete stop in the garage to the Seattle Concert Arena. I saw all the people lined up on the streets, along the sides of the building. There must be hundreds of people. Hell maybe thousands along these streets! All for me. No matter how long I could be in the business, not matter how many times I have seen things like this, it's still amazes me to no end on how much my fans love me.

It reminded me of this time maybe a year or two ago, where it was mid-December and there was a snow storm over the city of New York. In the snow, brick cold winds and all, thousands of ppl waited outside for 3 hours —bundled up and all —in front of, next to, near, Madison Square Garden, just to see a show that was almost cancelled due to weather. But when I saw all of my loving, dedicated fans standing there waiting for those doors to open, I knew that I couldn't cancel.

And that night I put on an ass kicking show. I even surprised myself with the way my band, dancers, and I all performed on stage. All was well, my loving fans are always there.

* * *

><p>Later that night, it was 10 minutes to showtime. So all of the dancers, band, my security, crew, and my two sisters gathered in the main hall, holding hands in a circle. Ashely did the prayer tonight. Once it was over, we all cheered and wish each other a 'good luck' and took our positions. I heard the thousands of fans screaming my name.<p>

'Ella Marie!'

'Ella Marie!'

'Ella Marie!'

It brought me joy and hope for a great night, but something told me something bad is going to happen. But I brushed it off. Then my eyes caught the eyes of the the Cullens.

* * *

><p>After the show I was getting ready to go home, there was a knock on my dressing room door. It's was probably Rose coming to get me so we could head home. But it wasn't.<p>

"Mrs. Marie, I just wanted to —" Edward stopped short, staring at me, for a looked like myself. Bella. Not the girl he saw on that stage tonight.

"But—how—why didn't you—no," He stammered.

"Edward, I—" he cut me off.

"No," he said. There was confusion, slight anger, and hurt written all over his face. Before I could say or do anything, he ran out the room.

Creating a stir outside where the rest of the Cullens stood. They all stepped into the room, simply looking at me. Not paying any mind to they I ran after Edward. My eyes fell on him, where he stood down the hall. I ran to him and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Edward, please you have to listen to me. Understand why—" he shook his head violently and pulled his hand free from mine. Edward took a step back.

"Please. Don't," he said. Before I could react there was a small wind and he was gone.

I sank to the ground before me, and sobbed. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>—I kno some of you guys probably wanna choke me half to death for what I have just written. But don't worry, there will be a a good ending to this story and maybe a sequel. Who knos? I've already started the. Halter and will try to have it finished and posted within two weeks. School for me starts exactly one week from now so updates might be shorter and longer waiting time period, but I'll do my best.—<p>

❥❥❥Reviews keep Bella sane and Victoria away ;) ❥❥❥


	9. Missing

A/N: so this update came way slower than expected. I'm really sorry u guys. iPod was taken a way right when I was almost done with the chapter :( but it's back now :)...Hope u like :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah, blah. Do we really have to go through this over and over again -.- ? Anywho, the sandbox belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I just play in it...

Chapter 8

Missing

Bella POV

It's been 4 weeks. 4 weeks since my world came crashing down. Edward hasn't been seen since that fateful night after my Seattle show. All of the Cullens keep trying to look for him but have had no luck. Alice has been searching in her visions but has come up empty handed. I cry myself to sleep at night, hoping that I could awake from this nightmare.

Only problem is, this isn't a nightmare happening in my head while I slept. Its reality. I constantly beat myself up over this. If only I would have came out and told Edward in the very beginning, none of this would be happening. I feel it's all my fault...

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were all completely okay with the truth. But Emmett became frustrated because he never got the chance to support me in every show I have done. Same goes with everyone else. My disappearances and some lies — like going to Florida to see my mom— all made sense when they found out. Now whenever I come home from long nights in the recording studio, she makes sure that I get sleep.

Or when I finish my 5 hour dance rehearsals, Esme has a meal ready for me and a nice hot bath. Even if I sit in the kitchen saying that I'm fine and I'm not hungry at the moment, she gives me a doubtful look and pushes the plate closer to me. In those times, I finish my food in 5 minutes or less. Knowing damn well that I really was hungry. The first time that happened, Emmett was there. He was like "DAMN BELLA!" We all laughed.

I remember asking Esme once on how she knew I would be so hungry from vigorous hours of non stop work. She beamed and said it was 'Mothers Intuition'.

Carlisle is a whole other story. He's always making sure that I haven't done damage to my body after so many hours of dance. But it's good to know they care. My family has been nothing but caring and supportive. If only Edward *wince* could be here, like everyone else...

I miss him so much, leaving my window open as wide as it can be, hoping that he would come back to me. But there's no hope, I know he's gone. Probably for good this time. I can't blame him. I hate me to. Hate what I've done to him. That's why he deserves someone better than me, someone who could be worthy of his love. Someone who isn't insecure about herself. Someone who doesn't tell lies and keep secrets.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Don't you ever say something like that, ever again," Esme said, startling me. Wait, did I just say those things out loud? I was in Edward's room, breathing in his scent that still lingered on the pillows. I caught myself dozens of times at his door when I came here. Hoping that when I open the door, I could see him lying on the bed in contempt, then looking up to see me. Smiling with love reaching his eyes. Holding his arms out for me to fold myself in them. But all I saw was an empty, dark room.

"I—I—I— I'm sorry Esme, but it's that truth. How—How could he love me? I'm full of nothing but lies and a secret. I'm a horrible person for doing this to him. To everyone! I'm mean, I'm actually surprise that you all didn't leave right along with him. I expected for you guys to hate me and turn your backs on me. And that was something I knew I was going to live with. But instead, you still love me. You still hold your arms wide open to me like nothing has happened..." I began sobbing in my mothers arms. She held me close.

"First of all, your not a horrible person. Your an amazing person with a beautiful heart. You kept your secret to yourself to protect the people you love. If Edward can't come to his senses and see that, then he's blind as a bat. And of course we still love you, Bella. You're the best thing that ever happened to this family. You brought us closer together. You made us complete. And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us forever," Esme said, soothing my hair gently.

"Forever and always," Carlisle said, coming out of nowhere. He came into the room, hugging Esme and I close to him, kissing the tops of our heads. Carlisle sat on the bed beside Esme and I.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have nothing to blame yourself for. Like Esme said, if Edward can't see what your reason was for not saying anything, then he's blind. You know, Edward has felt the same about you. About not feeling worthy of your love."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly interested. Carlisle and Esme nodded in unison.

"When we had came back after being gone for so long, you opened your arms wide for all of us. Edward felt unworthy of your love. I think we all did. After the stunt pulled, leaving you," Esme said, shuddering at the memory. A tear escaped my eye.

"To this day, I will admit, I still don't know why your accepted us back the way you did," Carlisle said, looking down at the white carpet. I wrapped my arms around both him and Esme.

"Because I love you guys. Your that only family really have. I mean I have Charlie, but as far as family you guys and Charlie are about the only family I've got. Jasper and Emmett are the protective brothers I have always wanted. Rosalie and Alice are the amazing sisters I always dreamed of. As for you, Carlisle. Your the one of the best fathers a girl can have. And Esme, goodness where do I start?" Another tear escapes my eye but Esme wipes it away.

"You give me everything I want from a mother. Love, adoration, support, help...no one could replace you," I sobbed lightly in her shoulder. She hugged me close.

"Bella, sweetie, what about Renee? She loves you too."

I shook my head. "It's an act she puts up for our benefit. So she doesn't look like a bad mother, and so my friends don't become suspicious about our relationship." Carlisle and Esme give me a confused look.

"She looks and acts as if she cares and loves me. But she...doesn't...when she found out that I finally got my big break in music, she disowned me. She thought it was a waste of time, no one would love my music.

She always told me that she would disown me if I ever made efforts to make my name know. But I never realized that she was serious. The moment she heard the news, she ran to my room and started packing all my things. Kicked me out. Not an ounce of remorse. I thought she would have been proud of me. Proud that I went against her and broke barriers to get my self to where I want go, but she did just the opposite..."

Remembering that memory brought back all the words she said to me.

_You'll never be good enough_

_No one would care for a damn second about your music_

_Might as well flush your dream of music down the toilet, cause that's where it will end up anyway._

Esme was shocked and so was Carlisle.

"Are you serious?" They both asked. I nodded. Tears formed in my eyes. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Someone held me close.

"No matter what, I'm here, we're here for you," Esme whispered in my ear. I swear it felt like we sat there for hours. I held my head up, wiping my eyes free of the tears.

"You look tired Bella. Why don't you get some sleep?" Carlisle said. I nodded in response and laid my head on the pillow, covering myself with the blanket.

"Goodnight Bella," was the last thing I heard before slipping into a dreaming state.

∞Ok so that really wasn't a plot chapter, it was kinda a filler, but definitely explained some things for you guys. The next one is going to be a chappy I think you will all love —Edward's thought on the whole situation. I'm not exactly sure when I will be updating but I'll try and squeeze something in, in between homework and stuffs. ∞

❥Reviews keep Bella safe from Victoria, and Edward from doing stupid shit❥


	10. Invisible Presence

A/N: This is the chapter that I think all of you guys will like. Enjoy!

Invisible Presence  
>EPOV<p>

Love, confusion, maybe more emotions running through me. What's happening? No, what has happened. Last thing I really remember is going to a Ella Marie concert then I'm here. Outside Bella's house. Just like when I was going through my stalker days when she first came to Forks. Bella. It's been about 4 weeks since I have been able to hold her, kiss her... She probably hates me for leaving the way I did, or maybe it should be the other way around.

My family probably wants to kick my ass for leaving with no explanation...But Bella...I still love her, no matter what. But I had no exact idea as how to react to her secret. Did she not trust us? Trust me to keep something like that? That's what hurt. But I was confused and angry with myself. How did I not notice anything like that? Her frequent disappearances. The huge, long trip she took to Florida. When really on her world tour. As a vampire I should have been able to pick up on her lies...

Who knows what she thinks of me right about now. I wouldn't be surprised if I go back and she pushes me away for good. Wind up loving someone else... I shuddered at the thought. What would I do then? A voice disrupted my train of thought.

"Edward."

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. A sound I haven't heard in a while. I swear if I were a human, I would have probably thought that I was dreaming.

"Come back, please." The pain. The excruciating pain I heard in her voice. I knew that I can't stay away from her anymore. I climbed to the her window that was open wide, even though it was cold outside. When I got inside I closed the window and snuck out into the hall where all of her blankets where kept. I grabbed the heaviest blanket I could find and kinda rushed back to her room.

Bella curled in a ball inside of her blankets, trying to receive warmth. Once I laid the heavy blanket on her, she relaxed a little bit. Not wanting her to become even colder than she was I sat in the rocking chair. I just sat there and listened to the sound of her heart beat.

Before I knew it it was morning and Bella's heartbeat began to speed up, she was starting to wake up. It now or never. When she woke, she sat up in her bed. Bella looked around, looking in my direction last.

"Edward?"

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy ALERT! Let me know what you guys think. Ok I know you might be mad because that was a really short chapter. I kinda had writers block. But the next chapter I'll try and make as long as possible, you'll love it! :)

P.S. R.I.P to the children and adults who lost there lives in Newtown last Friday. They will be greatly missed.


	11. Te amo, mi corazón

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. Haha I literally wrote this in about 2 hours. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the line from Breaking Dawn Part 2 I used in this chapter(1)... xD**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Te Amo, mi corazón _**

**_BPOV_**

_I was running for so long. Running through a forest. Feels like the forest that Edward would always run us through to his house or anywhere else. But I have no idea why I'm running..._

_I was finally pulled to a stop, on the side of my home. I moved to the front and stopped at the door, almost afraid of what can be inside. Why am I afraid? It's just home... But that was the problem. Home meant something. I walked through the front door, into the unknown darkness. I trailed my hand up and down the wall until I found the light switch. The light flipped on before I could even find the switch. Standing before was my enemy and my soul. _

_Victoria was holding Edward by his neck. One wrong move and she could decapitate him._

_"I'm so glad you could finally join us, Isabella." I flinched. The sound of my full name sounded fatal spilling over her lips. _

_"Let him go, Victoria. If you let him go you could have you way with me," I said unafraid. She immediately let him go. My lost love crashed to the ground, gasping for unnecessary breath. At that moment, Victoria charged at me._

_"NOOO!"_

I shot up in bed. Sweat matted my forehead with hair sticking to it. I looked at my phone that was changing on my nightstand. 3:02 am. Great.

I sighed, getting up and going to crack open my window, letting in the cool-night May air into my room. Feeling that my body was too heated in fall back asleep, I decided to take a shower, grabbing my towel and bag of toiletries. I turned the water on as hot as possible, to help sooth my tense muscles.

I stripped down, hopped in, and poured some of my favorite strawberry shampoo. The sweet aroma whisked its way to my nose, calming my nerves. Once I was done, I felt the knots that were still in my back but ignored it. Wrapping a towel around my body, I stepped out of the bathroom and creeped soundlessly to my room. I put on my favorite t-shirt and shorts that reached to the middle of my thigh.

Leaving my hair still a little damp — hoping it might help me keep cool — I fell back into my bed, slumber finding me immediately.

_We were in the field...the same field they played baseball in that short time ago. The field where I was founded by James. I looked around me to find the rest of my family, the wolves, the Cullens cousins, the Denails, and others I didn't recognize. Standing beside my stood Edward and a young girl, no older than 13. But strangely enough she looked like Edward. Though she had my eyes. _

_I looked across from where we stood to find Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi coming our way. Aside them stood Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, an Renata. With about 25 other behind them._

_"The Redcoats are coming, the Redcoats are coming(1)...!" A male behind me said._

_"Ah, Bella! Such a pleasure seeing you again. Immortality is doing your beauty great justice!" Aro said to me. I heard Edward growl next to me. Wait, immortality?_

_"Oh my goodness! Well if it isn't Miss Renesmee. Oh my you have grown a bit since I last saw you. I see you definitely take on your mothers beauty." I found myself growling at Aro and taking a protective stance in front of the girl. _

_"Cut to the chase, Brother. Enough friendly chit chat," Caius spat. _

_"I'm afraid my brother is right. You have something we want," Aro said, staring at me. _

_"Bella, how about you make this easy on everyone, say goodbye, and you can come with us. Alice, Edward. You both are more than welcome to come along. Don't worry we don't bite," Aro smiled, showing his teeth. _

_I shook my head violently. _

_"I refuse to be a part of your coven. Killing humans on a daily basis. You care of nothing but power and blood. And I will not give you that satisfaction of my power," I said fiercely. _

_"Well that's a shame now isn't it?" _

_I saw my life flash before my eyes, literally. Before I could react, I was kicking and screaming while being dragged by Felix and Demetri. _

_"LET HER GO!" I heard my family and their friends say. Jane must have been working her magic because everyone that was charging my way, were writhing on the ground in pain. _

_"Bella..." My love whispered in pain. Something much have snapped in me because I felt some kind of force expanding around me and reaching my beloved family. They slowly began to rise from the ground, as if they hadn't been hurt at all. _

_"Now that we have our prize, we will leave," Aro said, motioning for Felix and Demetri to not let go of me, even though I stopped my struggle. _

_"Wait! Take me instead!" My husband shouted. _

_"Take me not her, I'm the one that can help more then she can," Edward said. Aro pondered over this._

_"You would give yourself up for her?" Aro asked astonished. Edward only nodded. I looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he doing this?_

_"Alright. Let her go boys." I was thrown to the ground like a rag doll. Once I leaped of the ground, I run like hell to Edward. I crashed into him, hold onto him tightly, kissing him, not wanting to let go. _

_"Edward," I said, pain thick in my voice. If I could cry right now, I'd be balling my eyes out._

_"Please don't do this, I need you. You family an friends need you. Most of all, your daughter needs you." He looked at me then glanced at our family. Our daughter. He motioned for her to come to him. She ran like the wind._

_"Daddy please. Don't go. I don't want you to leave. I—I promise I'll be good, I'll listen when Momma tells me to go to sleep. I'll clean my room when Grandma Esme tells me to. I won't be mean to Uncle Emmett anymore. Please Daddy, I love you, don't go!" Renesmee had tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"Baby girl, you know I love you. Im not leaving because of that, trust me, sweetie. I would never leave you if I had a choice. I was you could understand completely why I have to go. But I promise you, I'll come back for you and your mother. Just be good for her okay?" All she could do was nod. _

_I heard Esme sobbing along with everyone else, but I tried not to. I didn't want to show weakness in front o the enemy. _

_Esme rushed to Edward engulfing him in a tight embrace. _

_"Son. I—I love you. Okay? Remember that. We all do." Once she let him go, I hugged him one last time. Whispering words of love to him._

_"Oh my god, enough with the sappy scene you see in movies and waterworks. Lets get going now," Caius said obviously annoyed. Aro lead the way and Edward sadly followed._

_And they were gone._

_I crashed to my knees, screaming and sobbing in pain. Eventually I calmed down, with Esme holding me, but I wished it was Edward. _

_"Come back. Please," I whispered, my voice breaking. _

The sun shining through my window woke me from my terrible nightmare. I felt a heavy blanket on me. When did that get there?

I looked around my room, looking in the direction of my old rocking chair in the corner. I saw a face that I never thought I would see waking in the morning.

"Edward?" I stared in awe.

"Bella," he said, voice cracking. I couldn't even speak.

"Bella you have to understand. I left with no explanation. I know you must be very angry with be but—" He didn't have enough time before I walked over to him and crashed my lips to his. Surprisingly he kissed me back. Eagerly I might add. I felt his tongue licking my lower lip, asking for entrance. I allowed it.

Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. But neither won. Oxygen did.

We pulled away gasping for air. I stood up in front of him tugging him to my bed. He followed.

We both sat down staring at the ground. There was silence. No one broke it for a while.

"Edward."

"Yes, my love?"

"What happened?" He knew what I was talking about.

"When I found out, I was confused, angry, and most of all hurt. I was angry with myself because I didn't see the truth staring right at my in the face. Confused because I was unsure why you wouldn't tell me. Hurt because I felt that you couldn't trust me. I mean I understand why in a way because I all I've done. Put you in danger, almost got you killed, and hurt you deeply... But even after all we've been through, I thought you couldn't trust me. Love, please explain to me. Why?"

I stifled a sob. It seems like all I ever do is hurt the people I love the most.

"Edward, believe when I say I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't trust you. I trust you with my soul. But it was because I was scared. I thought that you might have been like other guys. Either push me away because of who I am or pull me closer for money, fame, and sex. But once I knew you better. I knew you weren't like that. But I was still scared that you would treat me different. Considering how hectic my life can get, I knew it would have put a strain on us if you knew the truth.

"And I'll be completely honest. I never came to Forks to give my mother a break with Phil. I came because I had no where to go," I began to sob lightly,"She kicked me out of her house. She found out about a record deal I had gotten and totally flipped out on me. She despised the fact that I was making my dreams come true. She always told me that I wasn't pretty enough for the business, nobody would like my music, she even thought that I was going to turn into a stuck up whore...

"But also, moving to Forks was to get away from the swarm of paparazzi following my every move. Even though I just started in the business, things were already getting crazy. I didn't know what to do. So I came here. To live a normal life. Like a normal teenager. I had no intentions falling in love with someone as amazingly loving as you. As I wouldn't have it any other way," I said staring into Edward's butterscotch eyes. He stared back at me.

"Don't ever listen to what your mother had to say because she's wrong. You are more than pretty, your beautiful. So beautiful it should be illegal! And as for your music, I would listen to it every second I get. Though I'm not saying it to make you feel better or because your my girlfriend. I'm saying it because you have a talent larger than the moon. You capture everyone with the emotion and beauty in your music. No one made any mistake in helping you dreams come true, she made the mistake in letting you go. But in a way, I'm glad she did because I would have never met you," Edward said pulling me into a small kiss.

"You mean that?"

"With every ounce of my soul." I gapped at him.

"You actually admit that you have a soul!"

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes I did." I scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side. We stood like that for a few minute in silence, just enjoying each others presence.

But abruptly stood up, pulling me with him.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I've been wanting to do this but I've been scared." He began going down on one knee. Oh my god.

"I've been alive for over a century, searching for that girl. The woman that completed me. But I had to wait 90 years to finally come across her. Bella, ever since I met you that day in biology, I was drawn to you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. When I left—both times— I felt lost, I didn't know where I was going. Without you by my side, I can't function. I can't live with you. I can't bare a day without seeing your beautiful face, without hear the sound of you heart and breath, assuring me that you are here with me, not an illusion. I can't imagine losing you again. You're my life. You are my best friend, my love, my girlfriend, my everything, but I just want to add one more thing to that list," and he pull out a beautiful ring,"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the extreme honor in making me the most happiest man in the universe in being my wife?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I nodded.

"Sí. Wee (French for yes). In every language. Yes!" I exclaimed with joy in voice. He stood on his feet, grinning ear to ear and slipped the ring on my finger.

"It was the ring my father gave to my mother when he asked her to marry him."

"It's beautiful," I said beaming.

"No. I can't agree to that with you standing here in comparison," he replied back. Edward brushed the tears from my face with his lips, finally kissing my lips with passion. We pulled away, our foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, Isabella"

"But I love you most," I said with a smug grin. He smirked and pulled me closer to his body, into another loving kiss.

∞_**So how was that chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! I tried to make this chapter at long as possible, I hope you guys like it. Oh and did any of you cry at all during Bella's second dream. Cause I know I did just writing it lol. Im going for having the next chapter up by no later than next thursday or friday cause I a bunch of ideas that I need to put on paper. Well on my iPod screen lol. Ok I'm gonna go cause I have some music to study. ¡Nos Vemos!**_∞


	12. Unfinished Business

A/N: Ok so I know I'm VERY, VERY but my computer caught a nasty virus so I had to wait for my dad to fix it. Well without further ado, Chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I own the pancakes sitting in front of me as I write this, not Twilight lol

Chapter 11

Unfinished Business

BPOV

Its been about 2 weeks since Edward came back. We have been closer than ever. Between little surprise dates that he sets up and wedding plans, things have been so wonderful. Oh! And did I mention prom is right around the corner?

It was me, Edward, Angela, and Ben just talking at lunch.

"Okay, so I was figuring me, you, and maybe Angela could go dress shopping this Friday! Would you like to come with us, Angela?" Alice asked. I smirked at her. She probably saw that I was going to want to invite Angela.

"Yeah! That sounds great thanks, Alice," Angela said smiling. I giggled.

"Girl bonding time!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Ang, maybe if you and Alice —would like to—the day of prom we could have an all girls day. Pedicure, manicure, hair, makeup, the whole nine yards. At my house." Her face lit up.

"Of course! I'd love to," she replied smiling kindly. Edward clapped Jazz on the back.

"Well you know what that means, tuxedo shopping, ehh?" Jazz laughed and nodded.

"What do you say, Ben? You up for hanging out with me and Jasper?" Edward asked politely. I love how the they're are becoming friendly with my friends.

Ben pushed up his glasses. "Well gee, sure I'd love to," he smiled sheepishly.

The bell rung for us to go to class. Edward and I walked hand in hand to Biology. When class begun, Edward passed me a note

(Edward is in bold and Bella is in italics)

**Love?**

_Yeah?_

**Can I ask you something?**

_Anything._

**You're not mad at me in anyway right? You've forgiven me?**

_Nope, I have yet to forgive you._

He looked at the note, frowned, and folded the note to put it in his folder. When he did, I snatched the folder from on top of his books and took the note back. And wrote;

_I haven't forgiven you because there's nothing to forgive. The moment you left I understood if you were mad, and even when you explained everything to me, there still wasn't anything to forgive. I love you. Forever and always. Remember that my love._

I slid the note over to him, looking at Mr. Banner. The hand resting on the desk was squeezed lightly. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and slid the note back to me.

**So how about we go to the meadow today? I want to spend time with my sweet, beautiful Bella.**

I smiled in turn, looking at the board and nodded, putting the note in my bag.

The drive home was quiet. Edward had one arm around the top of my seat and the other on the steering wheel. Now-a-days I didn't mind the way he drives. For one I'm used to it and two, I honestly don't mind too much anymore. I mean, once I'm changed, I'll be the same way, right?

Driving home was quiet but...creepy. Edward wasn't doing anything to be creepy. I mean he was just driving, paying attention to the road. But as I look out the window, I can't help but feel that I'm being watched. Like something is watching my every move just beyond to trees.

Once Edward pulled up to my driveway, he let the car idle for a second.

"I can't stay, I have to go home for a little bit. Alice texted me saying the Esme was going to need my help with something. I hope you don't mind..." I shook my head.

"Not at all. We can go to the meadow another time. Just tell her I said hello."

"Will do, love." I opened the door and leaned in for a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll see you later." With that I left for my house. When I got inside, I felt paranoid. Like the way I felt in the car. I could feel the energy digging into my skin.

"I'm home!" I yelled into the house. Getting no response. Charlie must be out. But there was mail on the counter. I looked through it, making sure there wasn't anything for me. There wasn't anything until I got to the last piece of mail. Addresses to Bella. Me, obviously. I opened to letter and became slightly frightened.

To my dearest Bella,

You may figure out who this is right off the bat. But I hope you do, but that will just ruin my fun. Just thought I'd pop in this way and say 'hello'. And to say that we have some unfinished business to take care of my dear, Miss. Haha anyway, I hope your doing well...in a way. Well I must be on my way.

Until next time,

Your Secret Admirer

Secret admirer? Since when? I was defiantly frightened. This person knows where I live? Just then, Edward came in.

"Bella?" I turned to give him a forced smile.

"Hey." He scowled.

"Don't give me that 'hey' or that smile because I'm not buying it. What wrong, love?" I shook my head.

"Headache," I say simply. He didn't buy it, but didn't push it either and pulled me close to his chest. Murmuring something, but I couldn't quite catch what he was saying. But that's not what I was worried about. The weird letter I just got in the mail was my worries. Because I just have this gut feeling that this isn't just a simple 'secret admirer', it feels like something more but I couldn't pin-point it.

Unfinished business? What do they mean?

—¡No me diga! Unfinished business? Who's sent Bella the letter? Ay Dios mío, okay so I know this was a short chapter, but for the next one, I'm going to try and make it as long as possible.

Xoxo, Aly


	13. So Sorry

Hey guys! I know it been forever since I've updated but I finally got internet back at my house. I'm aiming to update all of my stories between this weekend and next weekend. I have this one running, and about 3 others I'm writing Law and Order: SVU and The Blacklist. Not to mention other stories I have on Wattpad and Quotev. I'm running behind on everything: there's a lot I have planned for Hushed Dreams, and by the looks of writing, there's going to be a sequel. If you guys are still out there reading my story (or stories...) then I can't thank you enough for sticking with me. I'm still taking requests for songs from anyone who has them and any ideas for this story or any others.

Okay I _think_ I'm done talking... well, typing so I'm gonna post this now and hope for the best. Love ya!

XOXO,

Aly


End file.
